Como Arco Iris
Como Arco Iris (en inglés: Shine Like Rainbows) es la décima primera y última canción que aparece en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks se presenta durante los créditos finales de la película. A medida que la canción se reproduce, un montaje muestra a Sunset Shimmer siendo amiga de las Cutie Mark Crusaders y otro "salvando" a Angel con ayuda de Bulk Biceps, así como se muestran tomas de Las Rainbooms cantando. Los créditos también incluyen ilustraciones de los personajes, dibujados por Katrina Hadley y la verdadera Twilight humana al final de los créditos con el verdadero Spike del mundo humano. Letra Español Latino :Applejack ::Sí, un día pasó ::Llegaste a mi mundo, y un gran sol salió :Fluttershy ::Ya veo con claridad, ::Me levantaste, al caer, para brillar :Rainbooms ::Como arco iris oh-oh-oh ::Como arco iris oh-oh-oh :Dash ::Amigos que en mi vida están ::Conmigo cuenten y a su lado voy a estar :Shimmer y Rarity ::Cuando la música aquí está ::Cantamos ya para animar, para brillar :Rainbooms ::Y lo que oyes en tu corazón ::Es un crescendo ::Y la luz que hay en la oscuridad ::Nos hace brillar ::Como arco iris oh-oh-oh ::Como arco iris oh-oh-oh ::Juntas hay que estar ::Al ver la lluvia caer ::Y erguidas iremos ::Mientras el sol brilla aún más :Elenco ::Y lo que oyes en tu corazón ::Es un crescendo ::Y la luz que hay en la oscuridad ::Nos hace brillar ::Como arco iris oh-oh-oh. ::Como arco iris oh-oh-oh. ::Como arco iris oh-oh-oh. ::Como arco iris oh-oh-oh. :Rainbooms ::Como arco iris... 'Créditos del doblaje' Es la primera vez que en el doblaje latinoamericano se acreditan a los colaboradores de la producción. :Narradora ::Con el talento de: ::Twilight: Carla Castañeda ::Rainbow Dash: Analiz Sánchez ::Applejack: Claudia Motta ::Rarity: Elsa Covián ::Pinkie Pie: Melissa Gedeón ::Fluttershy: Maggie Vera ::Spike: Cecilia Gómez ::Apple Bloom: Susana Moreno ::Sunset Shimmer: Circe Luna ::Adagio: Diana Alonso ::Aria: Jessica Ortiz ::Sonata: Hiromi Hayakawa ::Celestia: Rebeca Patiño ::Luna: Laura Ayala ::Trixie: Leyla Rangel ::Dirección de diálogos: Maggie Vera ::Adaptación y dirección musical: Maggie Vera ::Ingeniero de grabación y edición: Ismael Mondragón ::Traducción: Juan Carlos Cortez ::Grabado en SDI Media México Letra en Inglés :Applejack ::Once upon a time ::You came into my world and made the stars align :Rarity ::Now I can see the signs ::You pick me up when I get down so I can shine :Rainbooms ::Shine like rainbows ::Shine like rainbows ::Shine like rainbows ::Shine like rainbows :Dash ::Friends, you are in my life ::And you can count on me to be there by your side :Shimmer ::And when the music comes alive ::You sing us songs to lift us up so we can shine : elenco : And the sound that we hear in our hearts : Makes a crescendo : And the light that ignites in the dark : It makes us all glow :Rainbooms : And shine like rainbows : We shine like rainbows : And shine like rainbows : We shine like rainbows : Together we stand : As the rain begins to fall : And holdin' our heads up high : As the sun shines through it all :elenco ::And the sound that we hear in our hearts ::Makes a crescendo ::And the light that ignites in the dark ::It makes us all glow ::Shine like rainbows ::Shine like rainbows ::Shine like rainbows ::Shine like rainbows :Rainbooms ::Shine like rainbows Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks